First Kiss
by triniroo
Summary: Hermione gets her first kiss. It doesn't exactly turn out like she imagined it.
1. Default Chapter

First Kiss

A/N: WARNING this is not your typical first kiss. In fact it's not even one that could be nominated for the First Kiss Project. I am sorry that I put Hermione through this.She must be a good kisser the way everyone else writes her kisses. Well, enjoy.

A lot of stuff had happened since Hogwarts. Ron became nearly as famous with Quidditch as Harry with Voldemort. He got himself a girlfriend who he really liked and it was a mutual feeling – some girl from Ravenclaw. They dated for two years – 6th and 7th. I stayed dedicated to my studies and only one boyfriend though it didn't last long. By the end of the year I wished I'd had my first kiss.

Ronald and I met stayed friends as we continued to work for the order. For about a year our relationship was completely platonic. Then we started having feelings for each other and before you knew it, we were together. Everyone was happy for us – especially Harry.

On one of our dates we went for a walk in Hogsmead. It was early spring so it was still quite cold, we could see our breaths as white puffs in the air. After a while he pulled me behind a building and held me close. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I stood in front of him, face to face. We talked about life and our possible future together and then he back tracked a little.

"Did your first boyfriend, uh…Nick, ever kiss you?" His breath was warm on my face.

"No, he didn't." I responded, curious as to where he was taking this.

He smiled. "I guess I'll be the first one then."

It only took a split second for me to realize what he meant and by then it was too late. He closed the space between our faces going right in for the kiss, only it wasn't how I had imagined my first kiss.

He didn't start with little closed-mouth kisses and break me in, instead he opened his mouth and suddenly I was engaged in a snog. Honestly, It quite frightened me. I didn't know what to do. I though, _how do I do this? Do I just go along? Will it come naturally? Will notice that I don't know what I am doing?_ As all of this was going on in my head I tried my hardest to find the romance in it, to _really_ kiss him back, but it was so weird. Thankfully he finished the kiss and didn't realize that I AM A HORRIBLE KISSER.


	2. to continue or not to continue

First Kiss: A/N

A/N: Can you guys keep a secret? This is actually based on my own first kiss. If you really want me to continue I will…I don't mind. I've already thought of things to write about that only happened today so just say 'yay' or 'nay.'

Melanie: thank you. I actually just wrote this spur of the moment so I'm glad you liked it.

BetrayedVision: You aren't into R/HR? hmm…okay. Well I planned this to be just a quickie but if you want more say so.

Mooncheese: Thank you. I recently found out that a lot of people's first kisses weren't so hot either.

Adi Gallia1: The whole point of the story was that there is no point. It's like an Alternate Reality 'missing moment'. If that makes any sense.

twista123: Like I said in the beginning, she probably isn't a horrible kisser – that's just how _I_ felt.


	3. A Reaction To Your Touch

First Kiss: A Reaction To Your Touch

A/N: Because so much has happened in the past week to record in any sequence possible each chapter will be a 'fic-let.' I will try to keep it close to the story line of chapter one but I won't make any promises. P.S. Sorry it's late.

On particularly nice days Hermione liked to go for walks around the village or shop around Diagon Alley for a few hours. Today was one of those days. She had gotten up especially early this morning, for reasons unknown even to herself, so she decided to talk a nice long walk around the neighborhood and clear her head. It was about a half-hour into her walk when she bumped into Jennifer one of Ron's ex's.

Jennifer had long brown hair like Hermione's only straight and usually in one long braid. Her skin was tanned from the summer sun and the make-up was so light that it seemed to give her a natural glow. _Must be magic_, Hermione thought.

"Hello," She greeted her cheerfully. "You're Hermione, right?"

"Yes. And you're Jennifer. I remember you from Hogwarts." Hermione responded politely.

"Right." Jennifer paused for a few seconds gathering her thoughts then said,"You're friends with Ron aren't you? Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, you dated him didn't you?"

"Yup. I wonder what he's up to now."

"He's actually dating _me_ now – but only just recently."

"Oh. That's perfect. He always talked about you and how you got a bit annoying bugging him about homework and O.W.Ls. I knew you two were going to end up together someday."

"Thanks, I think."

"No, no. It's a good thing. In fact…have you kissed yet?"

Hermione squirmed a little by the personal-ness (for lack of better word) of the question but answered it anyway.

"Yes, we've kissed."

"Great! A trick I learned is when you're snogging slowly run your hand up through his hair from the back. Don't do it if you don't want a reaction though." Jennifer grinned as she relayed this information and Hermione didn't know what to think about the tid-bit so she just said, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." After a few more moments of catching up they parted ways.

Later on that evening Ron and Hermione went out to a restaurant in Muggle London – Hermione got the check (Ron still wasn't used to muggle currency) – and talked about their day.

"I ran into Jennifer this morning," Hermione began.

"Jennifer? My EX, Jennifer?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I ran into her during my walk. She is really nice. I wonder why I never noticed that before.

"She didn't say anything about me did she?" Ron said looking suspicious.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ronald?" Hermione said curious.

"No, Nothing to report. Let's head home." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay."

They avoided the topic of Jennifer the rest of the night walking home hand-in-hand. When they reached the door to his flat Ron said Goodnight and leaned in for a kiss. At that exact moment Jennifer's words flashed through her mind: "…slowly run your hand up through his hair from the back." And then what Ron had said earlier that evening: "I'm going to cut my hair, I hate it this long." _This may be my only chance, _she told herself. She reached up a hand to his neck as her captured her mouth with his. Her hand rested on his neck, forgotten, as his tongue swam through her mouth. _"Don't do it if you don't want a reaction though."_ She already had her reaction.


	4. AN Is this the end?

I've lost my inspiration; this was only meant to be a one chapter story. You're lucky you got TWO chapters. Hopefully I will be able to update every now and then.

Very sorry, Trin


End file.
